Giddy on up
by lizziebr05
Summary: Kagome has a suprize for Koga so Inuyasha and the gang to to the club she works at to bare witnes.


I dont own inuyasha though i really wish i did lol This is my first lemon so Im really nervous about. i hope you enjoy it i would really love to hear what yall think bout it.

Giddy on up

Sango was sitting in hers and Kagomes apartment waiting for Miroku and Inuyasha to come pick her up. They were all goin to the club Kagome performed at, Kagome told them all to come cause she had a special suprise for her boyfriend Koga and didnt want any one to miss it. Sango had tried to get Kagome to tell her what it was all about but Kagome would just smile and tell her she would see. Sango didnt understand what Kagome saw in Koga he was rude and pig headed. He was only with her cause Inuyasha was in love with her and Koga wanted to piss Inuyasha off. A min later the door bell rang. Sango ran to open it and was shocked that both Inuyasha and Miroku were there looking as good as they did. Miroku cleared his throat while greatly admiring Sangos beautiful form.

:So Sango do you know why Kagome wants us there so bad I mean we dont mind going but she seemed rather weird bout it this time.

Sango shrugged her shoulders : I have absolutly no idea I tried to get her to tell me about it she would just smile and tell me I will see. I think she is up to something big.

Inuyasha just rolled his eyes he knew what was going to happen he had been there when Kagome was planning it. It was hard to keep the smile from his face. : Keh lets go or we are going to be late and you know Kagome will have our ass if we all show up late: Inuyasha said walking off.

They all pulled up to Four souls and found a parking spot close to the door. The bouncer just let them in knowing that they were Kagomes friends and didnt want to start anything.

The group found a table right by the stage and were waiting for the show to begin. Inuyasha was looking around when he noticed Koga over by the bar flirting with a little red head. Inuyasha didnt know if he should be pissed cause he was messing around on Kagome or smile knowing he was about to get what he deserved. Just then the lights went out and Shippo came out on stage.

Ladies and gentalmen how are all of yall doing. (Everyone in the club started screaming)

Good Im here to introduce The Jewl of our quaint little club now everyone give it up for Kagome!

The lights came on over the stage and there were dancer all in old show girl costumes. When the music began everyone was looking toward the stage Koga came and sat down next Inuyasha and them and waited for his girl.

Soon they all heard her and looked to see Kagome was standin on top of the bar in the back dressed in a sexy baby blue show girl outfit. Inuyasha and Kogas eyes about dropped out of their head. Kagome looked over at all her friends and smiled at Koga and began to sing.

_**Woo hoo!  
><strong>_

_**Baby where you been, it's half past ten.  
><strong>_

_**Oh, look you're late again.  
><strong>_

_**Busy day, got a lot on your mind?  
><strong>_

_**You should hear about mine.  
><strong>_

_**A tall drink of water and a pretty little thing  
><strong>_

_**Were kissing on the corner in the pouring rain.  
><strong>_

_**Turned my head to get a better view  
><strong>_

_**Oh Lord, help me it was you.**_

_**Didn't love me  
><strong>_

_**I aint no fool**_

_**Didn't love me  
><strong>_

_**No, no, no, no.  
><strong>_

_**Love, love you let me down  
><strong>_

_**Making this too easy  
><strong>_

_**Love, Love you let me down  
><strong>_

_**Think you should be leaving  
><strong>_

_**Love, love you let me down  
><strong>_

_**Let me down  
><strong>_

_**No you wont string me along  
><strong>_

_**You better be moving on  
><strong>_

_**Giddy on up  
><strong>_

_**Giddy on out  
><strong>_

Sango had jumped out of her chair along with half the bar and was dancing around screaming at Kagome. Kagome while she was singing had got off the bar and walked over to where Koga was and was dancing with her back up dancers right in front of him. Inuyasha was sitting there drooling over how sexy she was and couldnt wait till the perfomace was over cause she had told him that she had an extra suprize for him. Koga got up to leave piss she was doing this to him when he heard her continue.

_**(Oh I ain't finished. Sit back down.)**_

He spun around and looked at her and she was pointing to the chair he was just in. He slowly sat back down and she winked at him. She then stood up and started to sing and dance again.

_**Been acting pretty strange, didn't want to talk.  
><strong>_

_**Mmm, there's a pep in your walk  
><strong>_

_**Smiling a lot when you look at your phone  
><strong>_

_**There's a change in your tone.  
><strong>_

_**I've been through your pockets and smelled your shirts  
><strong>_

_**I don't wear Bath and Body Works  
><strong>_

_**Should've seen the signs you were sneakin' around  
><strong>_

_**She must be the number on the napkin I found.**_

_**Didn't love me  
><strong>_

_**I ain't no fool  
><strong>_

_**Didn't love me  
><strong>_

_**No, no, no, no.  
><strong>_

_**Love, love you let me down  
><strong>_

_**Making this too easy  
><strong>_

_**Love, Love you let me down  
><strong>_

_**Think you should be leaving  
><strong>_

_**Love, love you let me down  
><strong>_

_**Let me down  
><strong>_

_**Oh you wont string me along  
><strong>_

_**You better be moving on  
><strong>_

_**Giddy on up  
><strong>_

_**Giddy on out  
><strong>_

Everyone in the club was cheering her on including Inuyasha,Miroku, and Sango. Sango had a huge smile on her face she didnt believe Kagome had had this in her but was pleasently suprized. But all of there jaws dropped when Kagome and her dancer ran be hind the curtain for a second and came out. Kagome had changed into a beige vest like shirt that exposed her entire stomache and left her cute lower back tattoo on display for everyone to see, along while wearing a pair of jean booty shorts with tan chapps over them with cowboy boots and her dancers were wearing something similar. Inuyasha could only just stare he wanted to snatch her off the stage and take in front of everyone. :Damn: was all that was really running through his mind. Kagome saw that look in Inuyashas eyes and could just smile he aint seen nothing yet she thought. Her dance number was coming up so she ran to the front of the stage to get ready.

_**Oh let me tell you  
><strong>_

_**I guess you could say that I was blind  
><strong>_

_**I was blinded by my love (uh-huh)  
><strong>_

_**I did everything for you  
><strong>_

_**And now push has come to shove  
><strong>_

_**So lets call the spade to spade  
><strong>_

_**Was it worth the price you paid? (uh-uh)  
><strong>_

_**Now I am done, I'm the lucky one  
><strong>_

_**And you can sleep in the bed you've made.**_

Kagome was dancing around the stage having the time of her life she was finally telling Koga to pretty much fuck off. She had known he was fooling around on her but tried to believe it wasnt true till a couple of weeks ago she came home to find Koga and her co worker Ayame. She had ran over to Inuyashas house to talk to him which lead him to tell her that he loved her. Kagome then remember what happened in the middle of their talk she had leaned over and kissed him and one thing lead to another. When she woke up the next moring naked a the day she was born and curled up in Inuyashas warm arms. She noticed the smile that was on his face and knew what she had to do. 

_**Didn't love me  
><strong>_

_**I ain't no fool  
><strong>_

_**Didn't love me  
><strong>_

_**No, no, no, no.  
><strong>_

_**Love, love you let me down  
><strong>_

_**Making this too easy  
><strong>_

_**Love, Love you let me down  
><strong>_

_**Think you should be leaving  
><strong>_

_**Love, love you let me down  
><strong>_

_**Let me down  
><strong>_

_**Oh you wont string me along**_

_**Love, love you let me down  
><strong>_

_**Making this too easy  
><strong>_

_**Love, Love you let me down  
><strong>_

_**Think you should be leaving  
><strong>_

_**Love, love you let me down  
><strong>_

_**Let me down  
><strong>_

_**You wont string me along  
><strong>_

_**You better be moving on  
><strong>_

_**Giddy on up  
><strong>_

_**Giddy on out**_

When the song ended Kagome ended up in Inuyashas lap smiling up at him. With the whole club including Koga watching she leaned up and kissed Inuyasha on the lips. Even though for the past week Kagome had been kissing those soft, masculine lips she couldnt get enough of them. Kagome looked over at a very pissed off Koga and smiled. She said : Its over Koga. Koga stomped off with Ayame following right behind him. Everyone started laughing but Inuyasha and Kagome. They had gone back to Kagomes dressing room and locked the door. Inuyasha pushed Kagome on the couch she had in the room. He slowly lowered himelf on top of her and began to kiss her along her neck. Her scent drove him crazy it was like he couldnt get enough. Kagome couldnt contain the moan that arose from her his kisses where driving completely insane. Inuyasha remove the vest with one swipe of his claws and began to suck on Kagomes aroused nipples. She arched her back off the couch to give him more of herself. As he remained busy pleauring her breasts his other hand slowly scanned acrossed her flat stomache down to her shaved clean area. With a gental stroke he pushed a finger inside of her making Kagome almost scream out in pleasure. He started to pump not just one but then suddenly two now three fingers in and out of her making her squirm around underneath him. Kagome let out a moan when he pulled away from her and opened her eyes to look at him. Inuyasha could only smile and look at her. He couldnt believe this beautiful woman could look up to him with such love in her eyes almost took his breath away. : Are you sure about this Kagome I want to mate you tonight so that you can be with me forever. I have loved you for as long as I can remember and dont think I can go on not having you by my side. Inuyasha finally manage to get out. A lonely tear ran down Kagomes face as she looked up at her strong and handsome hanyou. :I couldnt be more sure of anything else in my life Inuyaha. Please making me yours, would make me the happiest person on this planet. Inuyasha smiled and slowly inserted himself within her hot and wet center. Nearly cummng from just the feel he started to push in and out of her at a slow and steady pace. : :Faster Inuyasha please god faster: Kagome screamed. How could he not follow her direction he thought with a smile so faster he went with every stroke faster and faster and harder and harder he went till they both were dripping with sweat and moaning each others names. With one last push he felt her spring release the look of total rapture went across his angels face. With that he leaned his head down and bite into the junction between her neck and shoulder. He released his seed into her as soon as her blood flowed into his mouth. Her blood was as sweet as any candy he had every eaten. Inuyasha licked her wound to seal it as Kagome laid panting beneath him. Inuyasha rolled out of her and to his side wrapped his arms and round her and before he and her feel asleep he whispered softly in her ear : I love you koi my beautiful mate. Kagome feel asleep with a smile on her face and thought : I love you to Inuyasha.


End file.
